A Glimpse After Rickon's Birth
by RayNicole
Summary: I realized there isn't much to do with Rickon, so I wrote a little story to how I think Catelyn and Ned were affected by Rickon's birth.


All belongs to George Martin

Winter was coming. That much was obvious. Catelyn Stark's last three children were born in the long summer; Arya, Bran and as of today, Rickon. It had been a long birth, but he was here now. Wrapped in a bundle of fur, pinked faced and sleeping. Catelyn wondered when Ned would visit her. He was distressed when he was told to leave the room; but Maester Luwin insisted that he left.

Now, Catelyn anxiously awaited his return for the approval of their new-born child. She was certain he would approve but there was still a fear that he would think their son as too much Tully. Arya was their Stark child; Rob, Sansa, Bran and Rickon, were Tully. Though, every day Catelyn saw more of Ned in Rob than people could see at a glance. He was strong and had leadership skills that Ned denied himself. Jon, also had these qualities but would never be able to reveal them to their potential. Catelyn felt pity for the boy, but bastards belonged at the wall, a place where they could be men away from the eyes of a true born society.

Footsteps broke Catelyn out of her thoughts. Looking to the door, she waited for it to open. Voices were heard before Ned walked in. His expression tensed when he saw how tired she was; drenched in her own sweet and blood. He took Rickon into his arms and sat beside her, one arm cradling their newest son and one arm around her. "Sleep now love." He said, kissing her head.  
Catelyn relaxed into him and played with the fur that wrapped around their son. "Does he please you, My Lord?" She whispered.  
Ned's arm tightened around her as he kissed her head. "How could he not? How could any of our children not please me? Cat, do not ever think a child you bear will not please me." Catelyn smiled before drifting off into a sleep, with her arm draped around her husband and images of their children playing in the court yard with their new brother.

Rickon was troublesome for his parents. He cried often through the night but slept most of the day. Old Nan tried to tend to him until she ran out of ways to calm him. Cat was the one who could calm him. Rickon seemed to cling to his mother. He gave her smiles and laughs and slept easily in her arms. Ned was able to settle him somewhat, but even he had to sit and watch as Catelyn eased his son to rest. He did not mind, but he saw the toll it took on his wife. Their last four children had been easy, they took to everyone. "Arya was less trouble." Catelyn said when she finally made her way to bed.  
"He will grow out of it, they always do." Ned opened his arms to her as she fell into his embrace.  
"I hope so, Ned. I really do. I feel so weak. Maester Luwin said I have lost a lot of blood. I haven't felt well since the birth." She said while closing her eyes.  
"Have you spoken to him on the matter?" Ned asked while he absentmindedly rubbed her arm.  
"No, I just feel ill and dizzy, it will pass."  
"Cat…" Ned sighed, "I want you to speak with him in the morrow, please. Just to be sure." Kissing her head Ned drifted into a restless sleep.

Ned stood back and watched Rickon as he followed Catelyn. He had barely started crawling before he stood up and begun to follow his mother around the castle. Catelyn had put Rickon down with his sibling as she began doing her duties when Rickon stood and called out for her, only to fall down and begin crying from the impact of the hard stone floor. "Mother, Rickon took steps!" Sansa had squealed as Catelyn ran back to Rickon to soothe his pain. She had told Ned in grief that she missed Rickon's first steps. The children's progress meant so much to her that hearing of their progress from everyone else often brought tears to her eyes. It seemed that no matter what Catelyn could not do much without Rickon in tow. Ned watched as Catelyn knelt in front of Rickon and pointed at him then to his father. Rickon followed his mother's gaze. His eyes landed on Ned and he waved slightly.  
"My Lord?" Ser Rodrick Cassel broke Ned's attention  
"Hmmmm?"  
"You broke off mid –sentence My Lord." He explained.  
"Sorry, Jory, you nephew, he has shown good skill in training. I think we showed keep an eye on him, see if he is worth putting in the household guard."  
"He word be honoured if he had the chance, My Lord." Ser. Rodrick said. "Rickon still following Lady Stark I see."  
Ned returned his gaze and nodded as he watched Catelyn speak to Rickon, "He is not half a year old and yet he refuses to live her in peace. He is walking faster every morn just to keep up with her." Catelyn looked over to Ned, defeated as Rickon began to scream. "I must take my leave. Start Robb off with bow word today, he seems to be lacking in it as of late." Ned hastily walked over to Catelyn as she stood with Rickon in her arms.  
"Catelyn." He called. She turned to look at him. He could see how tired she was, how little energy she had from caring for Rickon and her regular duties, "Let me take him love."  
"Ned…" she began.  
"No. You go rest you have been doing too much. Let me take over. He needs to learn, I will take him into the Godswood. You can bathe in the hot springs and take him back if you wish." She gave him a smile. He could see how she relaxed slightly already.  
"Okay." She brushed Rickon's hair back and looked into his eyes, "Rickon you must go with your father, I have something I need to do." Kissing his head she tried to pass him over to Ned. Rickon clung to her as tight as he could, beginning to cry. Thankfully for Catelyn, Ned managed to hold Rickon still against him. "Thank you my love." She said, putting a hand on his arm before leaving for the hot springs.

Rickon continued to cry and kick. Ned held his composure while tending to a few duties before heading for the Godswood. He visited the blacksmith; checking the work was efficient for the household guard's swords, armour and the hooves for horses. He also assured that the blacksmith had enough time to tend the smaller things in which harvesting tools and carts would not work efficiently. "All well, M'Lord. Don' need no 'elp." The smith eyed Rickon as he tried to leave Ned's strong embrace.  
"I am glad." Ned gave a small smile, "Make sure you let me know if you need an apprentice. I will pay for his work myself." The blacksmith nodded and turned. Rickon laughed as the man walked into some of his hanging equipment. Ned couldn't help himself, but to laugh at his son's joy. "I'm sorry, I will get out of your way."  
"It's okay, M'Lord. As long as te lil' lord is 'appy."

After the visit from the blacksmith, Ned had an easier time with Rickon. He became intrigued by what Ned did. His visits to the stables; ensuring the horses were well kept and healthy. He placed Rickon on his own horse and rode around a little. Rickon delighted in being higher than everyone. He showed his son what Robb and Jon did and helped Rickon hold a small wooden sword and showed him how to swing it. Robb laughed when Rickon walked over to Jon and whacked him with a stick he found on the ground. Jon pretended to fall and cried out in pain. "Looks like I have my captain of the guard father." Ned laughed and watched as Jon played with Rickon.

Catelyn had lost track of time. She had closed her eyes and relaxed as the water encompassed her body. The heat of the water reminded her of the heat in the South. In Riverun, she would want to escape the heat by swimming in the rivers below the castle, in Winterfell she seeked heat when she had the chance. Sighing as the tension left her body, she wondered if Ned had settled Rickon. Having to resist the urge to run to her son and relieve Ned of his crying, Catelyn had almost run to the hot springs in attempt to distance herself from him. In truth, was exhausted. She had not been able to tend to her duties as a wife because she was tired. Ned would come to her but he would see how tired she was and only wish to hold her. She knew he wanted more but he would stop her advances. "I do not want to trouble you, my love. Rest now." In the mornings they may be able to come together but it was brief and never satisfies either of them. Catelyn had begun to undo her hair when Ned walked silently behind her. "How do you fair, Cat?" She turned and covered herself with her arms. Ned was smiling as he knelt beside the pool of water. "I did not mean to frighten you, love."  
Catelyn smiled up at him and relaxed, revealing herself, "I am better, thank you my love. Where is Rickon?"  
Ned looked at the ground and smiled to himself, "He fell asleep." Catelyn's eyes widened, "He settled after the blacksmith hit his head on something, he laughed and we lost track of time while I showed him different things around Winterfell. I even took him for a ride, I think he will be a natural."  
Catelyn smiled, "So we have a bit of time to ourselves?" Ned nodded, "Do you care to join me My Lord?"  
Smiling, Ned stood and stripped his clothes and stepped into the pool. Pulling her closer to himself, Ned kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him easing herself down on him. He began to move slowly, kissing her neck while she gripped his hair and bit down on his shoulder. They were the only two in their world as both entered bliss. Neither of them moved, except for the occasional kiss, as they came back to the world around them. Ned smiled as Catelyn began to trace the scars on his chest. It was a habit of hers when she was content. He took her hand and kissed it, "Rickon will wake soon." She looked to the sky.  
"I did not realise it as so late."  
"We can continue this later. The kids will start to wonder." Ned laughed, "I love you, Catelyn."  
She smiled shyly, "And I love you, Ned."  
With one last kiss, Catelyn and Ned returned to their world of Lord and Lady Stark.


End file.
